One Size Fits All
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Montana! he hollered. Have you seen my shirt?  Danny loses something, and Lindsay’s just not being that cooperative about finding it. Fluff! Companion Piece with ‘His and Her Boxers.’ Fluff.


**Title:** One Size Fits All

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** 3.18 – Sleigh of Hand, 4.11 – Child's Play…quite possibly others…

**Summary:** "Montana!" he hollered from the bedroom. "Have you seen my shirt?" Danny loses something, and Lindsay's just not being that cooperative about finding it. Fluff! Companion Piece with 'His and Her Boxers.' Fluff.

* * *

Damn, he was late again. 

It never failed. Spending a night at Lindsay's place always resulted in his tardiness. He didn't go day to day thinking _'Hey, this is fun, lets be late again.'_, on the contrary, he prided himself on his work ethic, but he just always seemed to get preoccupied with more important things than the alarm clock.

"Montana!" he hollered from the bedroom, buckling his belt and whipping his head around in search. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"What?" came the muffled, though clearly uninterested noise from the kitchen.

"My shirt. Have you seen it?" finding his badge under her bed, and clipping it in place with one hand, while the other reached for his watch.

"I'm sorry, Dan, I really can't hear you." the voice insisted. Danny shook his head, patting his backside and hips to make sure his wallet and keys were still on his person.

"Do you know where my shi..." he stopped dead in his tracks as he emerged from the bedroom. He found his shirt, but he had never seen it look so good. The green tee had miraculously spouted legs (and quite nice ones at that), journeyed from the bedroom in which he was sure he left it, and made its way to stand in the kitchen, holding a coffee mug and sporting a saucy smirk.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Lindsay asked, putting a foot onto of the other one, and striking a pose that made the shirt ride up showing a glimpse of black panty.

_Why did he need the shirt again?_

Walking over to her, he boxed her in against the counter, looking her up and down while praising the T-shirt Gods above for making the particular garment long enough to be mysterious, yet short enough to do horrible things to him.

"That shirt." he said, moving his hand to pull at the hem a little, before returning it to the counter. "I'm gonna need it."

"You have plenty more. What makes this shirt so special?" Sipping from the coffee mug she was still holding, though tighter than she would if he hadn't been pressed against her.

"I wore it here yesterday. I can't leave without a shirt. I'd get some odd looks, given that it's Autumn."

"But I don't think too many people would complain. Well, the women wouldn't anyway... not that I'm against men looking eit..."

"The shirt, Montana." _What time was it again?_

"Are you trying to deprive me of my warmth? That would be a cruel thing to do."

"I'm not the one who's prancing around in their underwear."

"Bummer." To which she earned a smirk.

"Yes, bummer indeed. Now, I am..." he checked his watch, "...seventeen minutes late. Mac will yell at me for being late four times this month, and I will have to tell him that it was your fault because you were wearing my clothes, wherein he will scold you, resulting in prolific speeches about office romances and he will no doubt insist on the end of our union as it seems to be affecting our work, which would make my quite ornery to be missing your beautiful smile in the morning, and the sight before me now."

"Well," his femme fatale quipped "that certainly is quite a big conundrum for a simple little t-shirt."

"Stranger things have happened." nuzzling just behind her ear, in what could have been in reference to the strangeness that brought two unlikelys together.

"Mmmm...true." Lindsay craned her head to the side when he lightly bit the crook of her neck, as Danny moved his hands to her backside, hooking the shirt up with his thumbs. Without moving from her position, she put the cooling coffee behind her, not realizing, and not caring, when it fell from its position on the edge of the sink into the stainless steel receptacle.

Lindsay brought one hand to the back of his head as he peppered her neck in love bites, and kisses, and the other to his back, playfully scratching the expanse of muscled tissue. Danny groaned, and ran his hands further up her back, t-shirt rising at his wrists. Lindsay sighed as he placed kisses up the column of her throat, and along her jaw, slowly making their way to what she hoped would be the intended target. Just as they hit the bull's eye and shirt was ceremoniously lifted from her, leaving her in panties and a scowl.

"You are an evil man." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, while Danny pulled the shirt on, and tucked it in.

"Oh, it's warm." making a show, by running his hands around his chest and shoulders.

"You suck!" she elbowed him, (or attempted to), which was really a trick considering her arms were crossed in front of her.

"Awe, babe. You know I'd give you the shirt off my back, but Mac'll have my hide if I'm any later." kissing her forehead and moving into the foyer of her apartment for his shoes and jacket.

"The least you could do is give me another one. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do." she pointed out. "Save me from having to walk around here almost naked."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my Country Queen. I am anything but gentlemanly." pausing to wink. "Just don't walk in front of windows." pulling his pant leg down over his boot. "And if I recall, you hid another one underneath your pillow."

Lindsay pursed out her lips, and mock glared at him. "Then why didn't you take that one, if you knew about it?"

"It wouldn't have been as fun." he smirked, capturing her lips shortly, before pulling away a making his way to the door. "You might want to move from view. I don't want any of your neighbors seeing what they have no right to see." When she didn't move, Danny just shot her his patented grin, and opened the door, making sure no one was in the hall to see what he would surely kill them for seeing.

"See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too." she said as the door closed, making a hasty retreat.

Didn't the super saying something about window cleaners?

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Wasn't meant to be a companion piece to HaHB, but it was an idea I had, and just sorta worked out that way. 


End file.
